


The Playboy

by Kei_Tea



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Takaki being a playboy just because, Working adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: Everyone at work knew Takaki Yuya was a playboy, it had become a game with his colleagues to make him date as many women as possible and he had always been successful. But when his new target happens to be a man, things will become a little different.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	The Playboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficreader_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficreader_02/gifts).



> Dear recipient,  
> I hope I managed to fulfill your requests.  
> I hope the story doesn't look too rushed and I hope you'll like it ♡

_" I'm sorry but I'm not looking for anything serious right now."_  
_" But we kissed!"_  
_" I know, but I prefer us to stay like this"_

\- AAAANNNND it's another completed challenge for Takaki Yuya!!  
\- Who's this girl again?  
\- Maimi from the Secretary.  
\- This is not funny anymore Yuya… You always succeed….

Takaki Yuya, the tall brown haired accountant passed a hand through his impeccable hair and smiled. Yes, once again, he had completed the challenge his fellow co-workers had dared him to win.

Takaki Yuya was known as The Playboy since he had started working in his actual firm, seven years ago. He had dated almost half of all the female employees. It had become a game with his other colleagues, Yabu Kota and Yaotome Hikaru, they would choose a target among the women, and Takaki’s goal would be to date her until he would manage to kiss her or, better, have sex with her. And it had been fun at first, but after so many successful bets, his colleagues were starting to find it boring… Takaki was always getting what he wanted, and it wasn’t funny anymore, they needed to find him a harder challenge….

\- You’ll never fail… it’s not funny… we need to find you a harder target… Yabu, his tallest colleague said, almost spilling his cup of coffee on his desk.  
\- I’m not against this idea, Takaki answered, amused, it has become boring for me too… it’s so easy…

,***

\- Yuya… we’ve found you a new target… Hikaru said, crossing his arms on the high table they were sitting at for lunch.  
\- I’m all ears, Takaki answered, his eyes sparkling.

His two colleagues exchanged a mischievous smile.

\- Ok, after discussing it with the others, we quickly came to the conclusion that girls were a much too easy target for you… you even managed to date some who were married!  
\- True… Yuya said, grinning, so?  
\- So… we found you a “special target”... Hikaru told him while playing with his food.  
\- Who is it?

They had very few rules for their game, no rape, of course, no blackmail, and no high-placed targets like CEOs or such, too risky.

\- Inoo Kei from the archives. Yabu declared after finishing his soda can.

Yuya blinked several times.

\- Inoo… Kei… ? But… he… he’s a guy! He shouted, making everyone around him stare at them for some seconds.  
\- Yes, and? We never said anything about gender right? Yabu said, shrugging.  
\- Moreover, we’ve been fair, I heard rumors saying he was gay, Hikaru added as if it could be enough to convince their friend.

Few days later, during their lunch break, Yabu and Hikaru had been teasing Yuya about his new challenge, telling him he was free to give up if he believed he wasn’t attractive enough to be able to seduce another man. But “give-up” wasn’t part of the playboy’s vocabulary and he found himself staring. The man in question, Inoo Kei, was standing next to the coffee maker, ha was talking lively with some of his female colleagues… Inoo Kei… Yuya had never really payed attention to him, ha had already seen him but not to the point that he could say that he knew him. The younger man was tall, thin, very thin, his suit gave the impression to be too large for him. He had brown hair cut like a mushroom which Yuya would have gladly made fun of if it didn’t look so good on him. Inoo Kei always had that expression on his face which gave the impression that he was tired, with his half closed eyes and his pouty lips which, Yuya had to admit it, make him want to kiss him, if he had been a woman. But apart from the fact that Inoo was indeed a man, Takaki had to say that, indeed, Inoo was a pretty guy. And as he watched him hide his mouth with his long fingered hand while laughing with his colleagues, Yuya was now convinced this challenge could easily be a success. He needed to find a way to approach him without looking too suspicious. He worked at the archives, Yuya would only have to go there to fetch some old files for the work he was doing.

\- Do I have a period? Yuya suddenly asked his two friends while he was still staring at his new target.  
\- Hm… well, let’s say… a month? Yabu suggested.

Hikaru nodded as a sign of agreement. The playboy looked away when Inoo seemed to notice he was being watched and stared back at him.

\- Deal…

***

Two days later, Yuya had finally found a pretext to go to the archives and luckily for him, it was Inoo who welcomed him.

\- What do you need? the thin man asked after they had politely greeted each other.

Takaki had some bold ripostes he could have used already, but he prefered to stay neutral for the moment. So he just concentrate on being as handsome as he could and leaned on the counter, having previously opened one or two buttons of his shirt. And he ran a hand through his hair while handing a small piece of paper with some references written on it.

\- I need to check some things on these for a current case I’m working on, Yuya said, making his voice sound as deep as possible.

Inoo blinked and as he took the note from Yuya’s hand, the latter made sure to lightly touch the other’s fingers with his. Inoo swallowed hard and stared uneasily at him.

\- Ok, I’m going to look for it right now…  
\- Great, thanks a lot… Kei?

Inoo cleared his throat.

\- Inoo… he clarified before walking away.

Takaki frowned, he had never been rejected by one of his targets, and if that guy was really gay his colleagues had told him, then why would he be so reluctant toward Yuya. The playboy sighted, he didn’t know if he had to be patient or a little bit more cavalier. The pretty boy came back few minutes later with some files in his arms.

\- Here are the files you asked for, he simply said while checking one last time if the references were the right ones.

He didn’t even bother to look at Takaki which didn’t seem to please the older at all but he tried to hide it anyway.

\- Ok, thank you very much Inoo.

He took the files and prepared to leave but he suddenly changed his mind.

\- I think it’s the first time we’ve got the occasion to talk to each other, right? I’m Takaki Yuya, he said reaching his hand to shake Inoo’s.

The lanky boy blinked several times before snorting.

\- I know who you are Takaki “The Playboy” Yuya… My female co-workers have told me so much about you already… But I don’t think you remember half of them… You’ve dated so many women here…

Takaki blushed, things were getting harder, but he wasn’t the type to back off.

\- You know Inoo… I understand why people are calling me “Playboy”, it’s true I had many…  
\- Affairs?  
\- I would say unlucky relationships…

Inoo startled, surprised by Yuya’s words.

\- That’s bold of you to say that… the thin man said, his voice lower.

The dialog was restored and Takaki caught this as a chance, he put the files back on the counter and looked straight into Inoo’s eyes.

\- Can you keep a secret?

Inoo raised an eyebrow.

\- Well… I guess?  
\- Hum, good, well you see Inoo… the truth is that…, he paused as to make it sound more dramatic, I think I might be gay…

Inoo startled a little, it was kind of awkward how a man he barely knew was now addressing him as if they were close. Takaki went on.

\- That’s why I, well you know as I’ve never been sure about it, I thought that maybe, by dating girls, it would help me to be sure, and the fact that everyone is calling me “playboy” put has put pressure on me to be someone else… I don’t know.

Yuya was impressed at his own ability to lie so well to a perfect stranger just to reach his goal. And he was already thinking about how he was going to break Inoo’s heart soon as he would kiss him.

\- Why are you telling me all this? Inoo asked, a little suspicious.  
\- Because you look like a trustworthy man, and because it’s something I can’t tell my friends, they would definitely laugh at me…

One of Takaki’s skills was that he was able to find quick logical answers which helped him sound more honest.

\- Oh, I see… Inoo answered, his gaze softening a little.

As soon as he saw the lanky man’s reaction, Takaki knew he had opened a gate.

\- Sorry if I sounded rude then… Inoo added.  
\- It’s ok, really, I know people might have a terrible image of me… I can’t blame them.

He was feeling a little guilty for lying so easily to the poor innocent Inoo but a bet was a bet and he wasn’t ready to stop on such a good track.

\- Do you think… I mean… Would you mind going out for a drink one of these evenings? Yuya asked boldly.

Inoo blinked, he looked uneasily around him.

\- Hm, I don’t know… it’s kind of unexpected, he mumbled.

And it surprised Takaki how all the younger’s animosity had suddenly run away in a second.

\- Hm, I understand, Yuya said sounding genuinely sorry, Listen Inoo, here is my number, just… text me if you feel like seeing me outside of work ok?

He scribbled his phone number on a small piece of paper and tugged it in Inoo’s hand.

\- I’ll be waiting, the older said gathering his files and waving goodbye before walking away.

Inoo stayed still for some seconds. That was just the most unexpected conversation he had ever had.

***

Takaki was feeling confident about his plan, he knew Inoo would give in, so he waited patiently to hear from him. Whenever they would meet at work, Inoo would completely ignore Yuya if they weren’t alone. And if no one was around, he would just bow to him like he would have done with any of his colleagues and Takaki would answer with a smile. The playboy’s friends were starting to make fun of him, telling him he should prepare to face defeat for the first time. But a week and a half later, an hour before he ended work, Takaki received a short message on his phone: “If you’re free tonight, we could go out for a drink, or to eat something.”  
It came from an unknown number, but he knew it was from Inoo: “No plans yet”, he answered.  
And a replied came 3 minutes later with an address: “Let’s meet there then”.  
It was just a random spot at the corner of a street. Takaki figured out Inoo wasn’t willing to be seen with him at work so they would meet there and choose a place to go afterwards. Yuya send him a thumb up and grinned, he knew it was going to become easier and easier with time. He would get Inoo for sure.

They met at a crossroad, a little away from their working place. Takaki managed to park his car just where Inoo was standing on the pavement, he opened the window and told him to get in. The thin man hesitated a few seconds before finally opening the door and settling in the passenger seat.

\- I wasn’t expecting that… he said looking at his lap.  
\- I thought I could drive, where were you planning to take me out? Yuya asked looking at the screen of the GPS of his sport car.

Inoo glanced at him and then typed an address, 10 minutes away from their actual position.

\- Hope you don’t mind eating Italian food… he whispered without looking at the driver.  
\- Not at all!

Takaki started the engine and followed the GPS instructions.

\- I’m glad you contacted me… Takaki said after a long silence, I was afraid you wouldn’t give me a chance…  
\- A chance for what?  
\- For a date… the taller said with a seductive smile.

Inoo suddenly blushed, he hadn’t thought of that night out as a date. He had considered texting Takaki for several days. Of course he found him attractive and all but, he still had some reservations concerning his reputation as a playboy. Was Takaki really just a man still unsure about his sexuality or was he just a Don Juan? He couldn’t make up his mind for the moment.  
They quickly arrived to the Italian restaurant Inoo had chosen. Takaki managed to park his car near it and they got off. Inoo was walking rapidly and Yuya had to run a few steps to arrive at his level. They didn’t talk until the waiter took them to a two persons table in a corner of the room. It surprised Takaki how romantic the place looked. It was definitely the kind of place he would have taken his targets to. Once they sat at their table, Inoo finally looked at Takaki in the eyes. Shyly, but still.

\- I hesitated a long time before deciding to contact you…

Takaki raised an eyebrow then smiled.

\- I’m glad you did…

Inoo blushed and looked down at his menu. Takaki took advantage of it to take a good look at the man sitting in front of him. Inoo could have easily been mistaken for a girl, he, indeed, had quite feminine features. The younger seemed to notice he was being watched and raised his gaze to stare at Yuya.

\- What?  
\- Nothing.  
\- So could you stop staring at me like that? It feels a little strange…  
\- Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel uneasy, Takaki apologised before looking at his own menu.

They both ordered pastas, and wine.

\- What makes you think you might be gay? Inoo asked after a never-ending silence.

Takaki startled at the sudden question and started to explain how he was finding girls kind of boring lately, and that none of them seemed to be the right one for him. Inoo tilted his head, not seeming convinced by his answer.

\- But, have you ever felt attracted to a man?

Takaki swallowed hard, he hadn’t expected Inoo to be so talkative and curious.

\- Well, have you?

Inoo froze.

\- What do you mean?  
\- Well, I mean… have you ever felt attracted to a man?

The younger frowned and drank some swallows of his wine.

\- Yes, I have, he finally admitted, the first time, I was in high school…

Inoo started to explain how he found out about his homosexuality and how he dated his first boyfriend with whom he stayed for almost 5 years before a complicated break-up. Takaki was amazed at how easily Inoo was willing to share so many personal information. He sounded almost happy to share his story with another potential gay man. As time passed, Inoo seemed more and more at ease with Yuya, and the later was feeling guilty to use him for a bet. Inoo was a really nice guy, he was honest, funny, kind… And Takaki found himself enjoying his “date” with him. He offered to pay the bill when they had finished their meal, but Inoo insisted they should split the bill. But in the end, Yuya paid for the both of them.

\- I’ll pay next time then, Inoo said when they stepped out of the restaurant.

\- Next time? Yuya repeated, a little surprised.

Inoo blushed.

\- Sorry, I think I drank a little too much…, he said while moving a little away.

Takaki caught him by his wrist and made him turn around to face him and looked straight into his eyes.

\- I’d be glad to see you again Inoo… I… I had fun tonight…

He wasn’t completely lying, he had fun, he had enjoyed his “date” with the younger and it had almost made him forget that he was doing all this to win a bet with his colleagues. Inoo blinked before looking down at his feet.

\- Do you want me to drive you home? Takaki asked, checking the time on his wristwatch, it’s late already.

Inoo checked his and let out a small cry.

\- Oh my! I missed my train… Well I… don’t want to bother you…

Takaki patted his shoulder.

\- I’m the one offering to drive you home, it’s ok, really.

Inoo hesitated before finally nodding. They went back to Takaki’s car and he entered his address on the GPS. There was a big 30 minutes ride to Inoo’s place but hopefully, Takaki’s place was half-way, so he wouldn’t have to drive for too long on the way back. They didn’t speak that much on the road, the only sound was the one coming from the radio. Takaki stopped the car in front of Inoo’s flat and turned to him.

\- Thank you for choosing Taxi Takaki, we hope you enjoyed your trip.

Inoo chuckled and glanced at the driver.

\- Thanks for the ride Takaki…  
\- You can call me Yuya… he answered, leaning a little toward his passenger.

Inoo stared at him, and Yuya stared back. Inoo too had enjoyed his night out with the taller, he felt at ease with him and moreover, he was handsome, and attractive. He leaned toward Yuya and the taller tried to close the gap between them. It was his chance, he could kiss him, less than 2 weeks after his bet, that would be a record… But when their lips were only millimetres away, Inoo backed up. He cleared his throat and put his hand on the door to open it.

\- Hm, thank you again for the ride home Yuya… Good night…

Takaki mumbled a small “good night”, surprised Inoo had called him by his name and bewildered because he hadn’t let him kiss him. He was sure Inoo would have let them kiss, but no. Takaki turned on the engine and drove home.

Inoo went up to his flat and close the door behind him. He had spent a lovely evening with his colleague and he would have lied if he had said he didn’t feel attracted by the young playboy. They had almost kissed… and what had stopped him was what his female co-workers had told him. As soon as he would kiss his targets, Takaki Yuya would dump them. And after having already experienced a sad-ending love story, he wasn’t willing to go through it again. Even if Takaki had sounded honest, Inoo couldn’t ignored that little voice in his head telling him to take his time and to be careful.

***

However, the two men went out together several times after their “first date”, Inoo would text Takaki to ask if he had plans, and the later would answer that he was free. They would go out for a drink, or to eat, or to go play bowling… Inoo seemed to have fun and Yuya too. Everything had started with a bet, but he couldn’t hide that he was enjoying the time spent with his colleague. He had tried to kiss him twice, but Inoo had always stopped him before their lips would touch. So even if they had never talked again about Takaki’s numerous love affairs, He had quickly understood that Inoo still wasn’t fully believing him. They had nonetheless talked about some personal stuffs and Yuya had been honest when it came to his family, friends and hobbies, and sometimes, he would almost forget everything started with a bet. He had started enjoying the other boy’s company, and when Inoo offered to go to the cinema one evening, Takaki had agreed. They went separately, like most of the time. Sometimes, they would meet at a crossroad and Takaki would pick Inoo up, but that time, it wasn’t after work, but during the week-end which was unusual. Takaki got off his car and looked around for Inoo, he walked to the entrance of the building and noticed a familiar silhouette with some popcorn in hand in a corner of the hall.

\- Hi! Inoo said lively when he noticed Yuya.

The taller smiled, he was happy to see his colleague.

\- I already bought the tickets, we can go sit already if you want to.

Takaki nodded and followed Inoo to the room and to their seats. They sat side by side and Inoo put the popcorn between them. The lights went dim and the movie started playing on the huge screen. Inoo had chosen a romantic movie and Takaki had rolled with it. Slowly, Inoo started to lean against Takaki’s shoulder and ended up resting his head on it. Progressively, his hand blindly searched for Takaki’s and the later intertwined their fingers. It was the first time they had a real contact. Takaki dropped a kiss on Inoo’s hair and rubbed his hand with his thumb. He had almost forgotten he was with a man. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and whenever a kiss scene would show up, Inoo would tighten his grip on Yuya’s hand.  
Even if Inoo had been suspicious concerning Takaki’s real intentions, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. He had missed being cuddly and at ease with someone, he had missed longing to see someone. As for Yuya, he had to admit he liked being with Inoo and maybe, just maybe, he had slowly started to like the younger and to see something else than a bet in their relationship. Maybe he had really been unlucky with girls until then and Inoo was the key to a real lasting love story. Takaki had never considered the possibility to date a man, but Inoo was different, at least, he was making Takaki feel different.  
Near the end of the movie, Inoo raised his head, looking up at his neighbour for a few seconds before dropping a kiss to his cheek, then, he nuzzled into the taller’s neck. Takaki felt glad the room was still dark, because he felt he was blushing, and it might have been the very first time someone was making him blush.  
When the credits appeared on the screen and the lights brightened the room, Inoo straightened on his seat and Yuya stretched his arms. They didn’t look at each other, it felt different now that the lights were on.

\- Do… do you want to go for a walk? Inoo asked, still not looking at his neighbour.  
\- Yes, why not, or would you like to go eat something?

Inoo shook his head.

\- I’d just like to go for a walk for now…

Takaki nodded and they exited the cinema. There was a park behind the building, partly lightened by street laps. They took a stroll along the small path until Inoo eventually stopped near a bench and turned around to face Yuya, he made a step forward, and gripped Yuya’s jacket. Inoo stood on tiptoes and pressed his plump lips against Takaki’s. The latter blinked, a little surprised that Inoo was the one making a move. Moreover, it was his first time kissing another man, but he had to admit his colleague’s lips were soft… softer than he had imagined. He wrapped his arms around Inoo’s waist and deepened their kiss, letting his tongue slide between the younger’s lips to meet his. Inoo let him do, welcoming it with his. He passed his arms around Takaki’s shoulders, gripping his hair to make him tilt his head to kiss him better. He hadn’t kiss anyone in years and he had missed it. Moreover, he had been longing to kiss Yuya. He had tried to fight that urge, but he couldn’t anymore. When their lips finally parted ways, Inoo stared straight into the taller’s eyes he then took his hand and led him to a bench near where they had been standing. Once they sat next to each other, Inoo didn’t let go of his hand and he leaned to rest his head on Yuya’s shoulder.

\- I was afraid you were doing all this to play with me, like I thought you did with my colleagues… but now, I feel like your sincere… I’m sorry I doubted you… Inoo said, closing his eyes.

Takaki inhaled deeply, he was feeling guilty, and it was the very first time. It was the first he wasn't feeling relieved he had finally kissed someone to end the game. Usually he would just play with girls’ hearts, not really minding about their feelings, but this time was different. And he felt he owned Inoo the truth.

\- Inoo, there is something I need to tell you…

Inoo raised his head to look at Takaki, the latter took a deep breath.

\- You see, I … kind of … lied to you…

Inoo frowned.

\- What do you mean?  
\- The truth is… You are right… it was a bet… I bet with my friends that I could seduce you but…  
\- Yuya… stop, please stop…  
\- No Inoo, I need to be honest now…

He moved a little to face the younger properly. Inoo’s expression was unreadable, Yuya couldn’t tell if he were angry or sad, or upset, or all that at the same time.

\- At first it was a game but I… I really… well I started to enjoy your company and all, for real! I swear! But I feel I owe you the truth… because…  
\- Stop…

Takaki froze at Inoo’s cold tone.

\- How could you…, he mumbled.  
\- Inoo… I’m so sorry, really I didn’t want… well I mean…  
\- I trusted you! Inoo suddenly shouted as he stood up from the bench, I trusted you! I gave you a chance and…

His eyes were now full of tears, threatening to roll down his cheeks every moment. Takaki stood up too and caught his hand.

\- Inoo… let me explain… please…  
\- So that you’ll make up something? No, thanks… I’ve had enough, enough lies, enough heartbreaks…

He moved to walk away but Takaki was faster, he hugged the younger tightly from behind and buried his face in his neck. Inoo froze.

\- Let me go..., he whispered, his voice shaking a little.

Takaki shook his head against Inoo’s hair.

\- No, Inoo I… please listen to what I have to say… I, as I said before, it all started with a bet, but… after spending all this time with you, it all started to change and now I… I don’t know what it is really that I'm feeling but I swear to God it’s not a game anymore. It’s the first time someone makes me feel like that. I understand that you doubt my real intentions due to what I did with the girls, I really understand that, but just… just give me a chance… please… I beg you Inoo…

He made the younger turn around to face him and locked eyes with him.

\- Don’t run away Inoo… please… Show me… show me I’m able to love…

Yuya’s voice had been almost a whisper.

\- Find a way… Inoo managed to say while wiping his eyes.  
\- Sorry?  
\- Find a way to prove it to me… to prove you’re honest… to show me you’re not lying…

Inoo then wished Yuya good night and walked away in the opposite direction they had come from.

***

Takaki would have never thought he would one day fall in love with someone. Well, he wasn’t actually sure it was love, but there was definitely something going on in his mind, and in his heart. Inoo had changed something.  
Yuya had always known that one day, his playboy behaviour would cause him trouble. He wasn’t regretting telling Inoo the truth concerning his first intentions, if he wanted things to go well between them, he had to be honest and tell him the truth, because he would eventually find out one day anyway.  
He tried to text Inoo for the rest of the week-end, but the younger left his messages on “read” and didn’t answer. Takaki knew he had to find a way to prove to Inoo that he was serious about him. And he had one little idea in mind.  
On Monday morning, Takaki met his colleagues to have their usual coffee together. Yabu and Hikaru had been teasing their friend about how he was going to lose his bet soon as he still hadn’t kissed his target. Obviously, the playboy hadn’t told them about his regular dates with Inoo, nor about their recent kiss. He was just chuckling to his friends’ remarks.  
\- Oh, here he comes! Yabu said pointing at the front door of the building.  
Yuya turned around, and swallowed hard when he noticed Inoo, the latter glanced at him before looking away and he started to walk faster to the elevators.  
\- Look like things are getting worse, Hikaru teased his friend, Hey, wait Yuya! Where are you going?  
The playboy didn’t answer, he had stood up from his seat and was walking fast toward Inoo. He caught the younger by the arm and made him face him.  
\- Wait the heck are you doing? Inoo asked him, shocked by the taller’s sudden behaviour.  
Takaki didn’t say a word, he just cupped Inoo’s face with his hands and pressed his lips against his. The younger blinked and caught Yuya’s wrists to make him stop, but the older held on. He even started to deepen their kiss and Inoo quickly gave up, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet sensations Takaki’s kiss was making him feel. Yabu and Hikaru watched, silently, surprised their friend had won another challenge. When their lips parted, Takaki locked eyes with Inoo.  
\- I’m sorry Inoo… really sorry for lying to you… but… come with me…  
He took the younger’s hand in his and walked toward his two friends who had started applauding.  
\- Wow, Yuya… I would have never thought you would do it… congrats, you win again! Yabu said, softly clapping his hands.  
\- No guys… Takaki said wrapping his arm around Inoo’s shoulders, I lost.  
The three others stared at him for some seconds.  
\- Sorry? Hikaru asked, but you kissed him, so you won, right?  
He glanced at Yabu to see if the older had more information than him, but he looked as lost as him.  
\- Yuya… what are you… Inoo started.  
\- I lost the bet, because I love Inoo…, Yuya interrupted him, I’m serious about him and… I won’t play around anymore. Sorry, we’ll need something else to pass time.  
He turned to Inoo.  
\- Are you ready to give me a chance…? He whispered, caressing the younger’s cheek.  
Inoo’s face broke into a smile, he nodded and dropped a quick kiss to his lips.  
\- Yes.  
And Takaki thought that, in the end, that game hadn’t been that bad, it had allowed him to meet Inoo, which would may have never happened otherwise…


End file.
